This document relates to identifying and tracking objects in images, such as visual tracking in video images in unconstrained environments.
Visual tracking in unconstrained environments is very challenging due to the existence of several sources of varieties such as changes in appearance, varying lighting conditions, cluttered background, and frame-cuts. A major factor causing tracking failure is the emergence of regions having similar appearance as the target. It is even more challenging when the target leaves the field of view (FoV) leading the tracker to follow another similar object, and not reacquire the right target when it reappears.